April 16
1920 SyracuseHerald- All-Syracuse To Play Final Game Wednesday Barsha Joins Quintet And Will Be Used At Guard In Lineup The All-Syracuse basketball team will play its last game of the season Wednesday night at the Armory. An effort is now being made to secure a strong club to oppose the team in this game. The All-Syracusans will play the Centrals of Rochester in Rochester Saturday night and will journey to Watertown Monday, where they will meet the fast Knights of Columbus team of that city. Johnny Barsha, star of the Syracuse University and Y.M.H.A. teams during the season just brought to a close, has joined the All-Syracuse forces. He will be used at guard, replacing Martin and Dexter, who have been alternating in the position of late. This will enable Crisp to play permanently at forward. Watertown Daily Times- Look For Record Crowd On Monday Knights Practice Hard For Final Game Of Season With Syracuse The Knights of Columbus basketeers, city champions, are practicing hard for their game on Monday night at the State Armory with the All-Syracuse quintet, champions of Syracuse. On Thursday night the Knights went to Madison Barracks where they played a game with the post team, winning out by a score of 21 to 15. The Knights did not exert themselves and only kept far enough in the lead to ensure a victory. The trip was taken mainly for the purpose of keeping the quintet in the peak of condition. All of the players displayed their usual form, their shooting being accurate and their passwork going along like clockwork. The team will practice a few more times before the game Monday. Reports from McCarthy’s cigar store, where the reserved seat tickets have been placed on sale, indicate a record crowd at the final game of the season. More than 200 seats have already been reserved and it is expected that before the game more than 700 will have been sold from this place alone. There has been much enthusiasm taken in the coming game. 1957 Auburn Citizen Advertiser- For Sports In Brief By Leo Pinckney Auburn basketball fans who are staunch supporters of the Syracuse Nats were happy to learn today that Dolph Schayes has been named to the All-Star five. But to one young athlete of this city it was especially good news. Charles "Zinky" LaDouce, a member of the Mt. Carmel High School basketball squad, has idolized the Syracuse Nats star for several years. "Zink," an ace performer himself in the CYO-ICC Parochial League for two seasons, started writing to Dolph when he was in the seventh grade at St. Mary's School. Schayes, who is a real credit to pro basketball, gave the young Mt. Carmel cager a real thrill and surprise when he dropped around Friday afternoon at his home, 83 Street, St. The 6-6 hoopster, one of the best set shots in the business, had a long visit with "Zinky" and his parents and then accompanied the 14-year-old back to Mt. Carmel where he met most of the basketball players and spent much of his time signing autographs and talking to the boys about his favorite sport. Schayes, who had one of his greatest seasons this year, is opening a camp for young boys this summer in Plattsburgh. A good example of the caliber of man Schayes is was shown last week at the meeting of the Nats board of directors. President Danny Biasone revealed for the first time that Dolph came to him before the season started and said he looked for a bad year for the club and would be willing to take a $1,000 cut in pay. Schayes took the cut and went on tpo have the best year of his brilliant career. The Nats did not finish in the red this season. The directors were so pleased with Dolph's attitude they unanimously voted to give him the $1,000. Category:1919-20 Category:1956-57 Category:All-Syracuse Category:April 16 Category:Barsha Category:Biasone Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Gambee Category:Martin Category:Schayes